More Than Meets The Eye
by condemned Hope
Summary: Was würdest du tun wenn dein Ehemann euren Hochzeitstag vergisst? Wie glaubst du würde Bulma reagieren? Jemand hat ein echtes Problem. Lies und finde heraus was Vegeta tut.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Ich habe keine Rechte an DBZ und den hier verwendeten Charakteren, weder mache ich damit finanzellen Profit.  
  
A/N: Das ist der erste Fic den ich jemals geschrieben habe, so bitte lest und reviewed und sagt mir ehrlich was ihr davon hält. Ist es gut? Ist es schlecht? Was ist scheiße? Ich freue mich über jede Art von Feedback auch Flames, solange sie nützliche Kritik beinhalten und mir helfen meinen Schreibstil zu verbessern.  
  
  
  
"......" sprechen 'Kursiv'' Gedanken ~~~~~ * ~~~~~ Traum (Anfang & Ende)  
  
Prolog  
  
  
  
~~~~~ * ~~~~~  
  
Er krachte in die Klippen mit voller Wucht, Vegeta schoß noch Ki-bälle nach ihm, jeder stark genug um einen kleinen Asteroiden zu zerstören. Sie traffen den größeren Kämpfer und er fiel zu Boden. Der Saiyan Prince flog langsam vom Himmel herab, bis er über dem beinahe bewusstlosen und halbtoten Mann schwebte.  
  
"Nah, wer ist jetzt der Stärkere, du Dritte Klasse Schwächling?" mit einemGrinsen in seinem Gesicht bereitete er seine Schlussattacke vor. Er ließ sein Final Flash los und verfolgte wie der Enegieball in Richtung der regungslosen Figur seines Gegeners flog. Nur noch ein paar Sekunden und er würde seinen rechtmäßigen Platz als stärkstes Wesen im Universum einnehmen. Er beobachtetet den grauenerregenden Blick von Furcht im Gesicht des Dummkopfs, als die tödliche Energiekugel so weit war zu kollidieren...  
  
~~~~~ * ~~~~~  
  
BOOM!!!!!  
  
Verwirrt schaute der Saiyan Prinz herum, zu beenommen und durcheinander um zu verstehen was passiert war. Einen Augenblick vorher hatte er noch Kakarrot verprügelt und auf einmal lag er mit einem Bums auf dem Schlafzimmerboden.  
  
"Was zum Teufel ..." bevor er jedoch seinen Satz beenden konnte erschütterte eine weitere Explosion das gesamte Haus.  
  
Vegeta sprang auf und rannte so schnell er konnte in die Küche, wo er Bulma und die Kinder spürte. Als er dort eintraf hörte er einen weiteren lauten Knall. Mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit war er dort und ging, in Super Saiyan Form, in eine Kampfstellung.  
  
Nachdem ein paar Sekunden verstrichen waren ohne dass ihn etwas attakierte schaute er verdutzt um sich, und sah die Frau und seine Kinder wie sie ihn komisch anschauten  
  
"Bist du ok, Liebling?" fragte ihn Bulma besorgt. "Hast du Fieber?" Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn, um seine Temperatur zu fühlen, die Vegeta jedoch mit Verachtung abschüttelte.  
  
"Weib," spottete er, "Saiyans werden nicht krank, insbesondere nicht der Saiyan Prinz. Nur solche Schwächlinge wie Menschen bekommen Krankheiten."  
  
"O.K. Vegeta, aber...wieso bist du aufgepowered (ist das überhaupt ein Wort?)? Ohh, hast du geglaubt wir werden angegriffen und wolltest uns beschützen? Awww, wie süß! Ich wußte ..."  
  
"Ich wollte NUR sicher gehen , dass wer auch immer angreift keinen Finger an meinen GR (Gravity Room, tut mir leid, aber ich kenne dass deutsche Wort dafür nicht) legt. So hör auf mit deinem dummen Geschwätz Frau. Du machst einen größeren Idioten aus dir als du sowieso schon bist. Und jetzt mach mir mein Frühstück, diesmal aber etwas das essbar ist und mich nicht vergiftet." befahl ihr Vegeta.  
  
Zu seiner vollkommenen Verwunderung lächelte sie nur und zwitscherte ein heiteres "Sicher!" während sie mit dem Kochen began. Der Prinz war so verblüfft, dass er sich nicht einmal abwandte oder sie ankeifte als sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.  
  
Er hatte erwartet dass sie schimpfen und toben würde bis ihm die Ohren abfallen würden, wie sonst auch immer , wenn er sie wie seine persönliche Haussklavin behandelte.  
  
Auf jeden Fall hatte er kein fröhliches "Sicher!" und einen Kuss auf die Wange erwartet!  
  
'Ist sie krank? Naahhh, sie schaut ganz normal aus, aber was könnte es sonst sein?'  
  
"Das Essen ist in ein paar Minuten fertig! Ich habe dir Pfannkuchen, Ham and Eggs, Bagels, Cornflakes, Croissants, Kuchen, Eierspeise (Rührei), Fleisch und Schinken, Semmeln mit Butter und Marmelade, ..." teilte Bulma ihm mit, als sie eine große Pfanne auf den Herd stellte.  
  
Total erstaunt setzte sich Vegeta zu Tisch, wo Bra und Trunk ihn angrinsten, er ignorierte sie einfach und dachte immer noch über das merkwürdige Verhalten seiner Frau nach.  
  
"Die Frau verhält sich genauso wie ihre dämmliche Mutter!' Bei diesem Gedanken ran ihm ein Schauder über den Rücken. 'Großer Gott! Bitte lass sie nicht zu DEM werden! Nah, eher unwahrscheinlich, aber warum benimmt sie sich so seltsam? Argh! Davon bekomm ich Kopfschmerzen. Verdammte Frau.'  
  
"Balg! Hör auf so blöd zu grinsen oder du wirst den restlichen Tag mit mir im GR verbringen. Hast du mich verstanden?"  
  
"Ja, Sir"  
  
"Gut. Oh und Prinzesin könntest du bitte damit aufhören?"  
  
"Okay, Papi." sagte Bra, während sie ihn anlächelte, mit zuckersüßer Stimme und ihm den Dackelblick gab.  
  
Der stolze Saiyan stöhnte, er kannte diesen Blick, dies war ihr Ich-will- etwas-und-ich-werde-es-bekommen Blick. Er seufzte, mit dem Wissen dass egal was es war, er es ihr nicht abschlagen konnte. Schließlich war sie Papas kleines Mädchen...aber was solls, er kann immer noch versuchen nein zu sagen.  
  
"Bra, was ist?  
  
"Papi, kann ich mit Goten für eine Woche nach Paris, in Frankreich, fahren?  
  
"Nein"  
  
"Bitte?"  
  
"Nein"  
  
"Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, biiittteee!" bettelte Bra.  
  
"Nein"  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Ich möchte dich nicht in der Nähe von Kakarrots Balg sehen, du könntest dir irgendeine Seuche holen oder dich mit Dummheit anstecken." Vegeta schauderte bei dem Gedanken von seiner Tochter mit einem von Kakarrots Söhnen.  
  
"Du weißt, dass das ein kompletter Blödsinn ist Papa! Komm schon, biiitttttttteeeeeeeeee?!"  
  
"Nur über meine Leiche."  
  
"Mama! Sag doch auch mal was." jammerte seine Tochter.  
  
"Schätzchen, die Entscheidung liegt bei deinem Vater und nicht bei mir." antwortete ihr Bulma als sie das Geschirr in die Abwasch stellte.  
  
"Hier mein Prinz, dein Frühstück."  
  
Vegeta gab als Antwort nur ein Grunzen und began, mit einem verstecktem Grinsen, sein Essen in sich rein zu schaufeln. Er war sicher mit der Frau auf seiner Seite würde er gewinnen.  
  
"Das ist nicht fair! Wieso können Trunks und Pan sowas machen und ich nicht?"  
  
Trunks warf seiner Schwester einen mörderischen Blick, der seinen Vater stolz machen würde, zu und versuchte seine Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu verlieren, und sie an Ort und Stelle umzubringen.  
  
'Trunks und Pan? Mein Sohn und Kakarrots Enkeltochter? Der Saiyan Prinz und ein Dritte Klasse Schwächling? Ich verwandt mit diesem gehirnlosen Idioten? Gott! Wieso ich!? Na ja...wenigstens ist sie ein Saiyan, wenn auch nur ein Viertel...hmmm na ja, es könnte schlimmer sein.' dachte Vegeta, und obwohl er es nicht zugeben würde, nicht mal sich selbst eingestehen, war er zufrieden mit der Lebensgefährtin die ein Sohn gewählt hatte. 'Obwohl ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass sie es noch nicht wissen. Egal, sie werden es noch früh genug rausfinden. Das ist etwas was ich mir um nichts in der Welt entgehen lasse. Hehehehehe.' beinahe hätte er laut gelacht, schaffte es jedoch gerade noch sich zu beherrschen, bevor es jemand merkte, und schwenkte seinen Blick zu dem nervösen Halbblut der ihm gegenüber saß.  
  
"Wir werden später darüber reden" sagte er mit einem finsteren Blick.  
  
Trunks seufzte vor Erleichterung.  
  
"Papi, kann ich jetzt gehen????" jammerte Bra, als ihr ihr Vater noch immer keine Antwort gab.  
  
"NEIN!!! Und das ist mein letztes Wort."  
  
Ihre Lippe began zu zittern und sie schaute ihn, schniefend und und mit Tränen in den Augen an. "Du...du...du bist so gemein ...*schnief*...du ...*hick*...l...liebst mich nicht me..hr, und ich...ich...ich...*schnief*...dachte du magst m...mich!" war das einzige verständliche das sie zwischen Schluchzern heraus bekam. 'Damit hab ich ihn' dachte sie mit einem hinterhältigen versteckten Grinsen.  
  
Bei diesem Anblick brach dem stolzen Saiyan das Herz, zähneknirschend streichelte er ihr über ihr himmelblaues Haar in einem Verusch sie zu trösten.  
  
"Shhh Prinzessin, Bra Liebling, es ist in Ordnung. Du kannst mit Kakarrots Sohn in diese verluchte Stadt fahren, aber bitte hör auf zu weinen" sagte er mit sanfter Stimme.  
  
"W ...*schnief*... wir...wirklich?"  
  
Vegeta atmete tief ein. "Ja, wenn du willst, Aber wenn er dich auch nur falsch anschaut oder dich anfasst oder dir irgendwie weh tut, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass er den Tag bereut an dem er geboren wurde.  
  
Das Mädchen sprang auf und umarmte ihn, ihre Tränen auf wundersame Weise verschwunden. "Danke Papi, du bist der Beste." rief sie freudig. "Oh, dass muss ich Goten erzählen." sie gab ihm einen Kuss (Bussi) auf die Wange und rannte nach oben in ihr Zimmer.  
  
"Gut gemacht Papa, du hast es ihr wirklich gezeigt wo's lang geht."  
  
"Halt die Klappe"  
  
"Man, sind wir ein bisschen empfindlich?"  
  
Der mörderischen Blick den er erhielt war genug um ihn ein paar Mal zu töten , aber zu seinem Glück sind Blicke nicht tödlich.  
  
"Ahhhh... ich schau mal besser was Goten gerade macht und rette ihn vor Bra." stammelte er und floh hastig aus der Küche.  
  
'Dummes Balg. Argh, ich bin so erbärmlich und jämmerlich, der Aufenthalt auf diesem Planeten macht mich schwach.'  
  
'Nah, du bist nicht erbärmlich Vegeta, du bist das zweit stärkste Wesen im Universum.' Vegeta knirschte mit den Zähnen bei dieser Bemerkung. 'Niemand kann dir das Wasser reichen. Und Bra, na ja sagen wir mal du hast eine Schwäche für sie.' antwortete Bulma durch ihr mentales Band, als sie die den rest des Geschirrs in den Geschirrspüler einräumte.  
  
'Verdammtes Band'  
  
"Ja, was auch immer Weib."  
  
"Ach, sei doch nicht so griesgrämig. Wenn es dich aufmuntert, ich hab den GR aktualisert und modifiziertt, und jetzt geht er bis 2000 g (g=um wieviel mal es schwerer ist als die normale Schwerkraft), hat Felder mit unterschiedlicher Schwerkraft und kann die gs automatisch verändern und ich habe auch noch die Trainingroboter verbessert.  
  
Vegeta hob lediglich eine Augenbraue und gab ihr einen komischen prüfenden Blick und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Oh und bevor ich vergesse ich schreibe immer 'ein Saiyan' auch wenn es sich dabei um Frauen handelt, denn es heißt ja auch 'ein Mensch' egal ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau ist. Ich wollte das nur klarstellen, so dass mir niemand sagt ich kannkein Deutsch (nicht dass ich es könnte, aber muss ja nieman d wissen =P ).  
  
Ich bin aus Österreich so ein paar Worte werden euch vielleicht komisch vorkommen, wenn ihr aus Deutschland seit.  
  
O.K. das wars jetzt, ich hoffe euch hat der Anfang gefallen; ich werde schauen dass das nächst eKapitel schnelll rauskommt. 


	2. Kapitel1

Disclaimer: Ich habe keine Rechte an DBZ und den hier verwendeten Charakteren, weder mache ich damit finanzellen Profit.  
  
A/N: Das ist der erste Fic den ich jemals geschrieben habe, so bitte lest und reviewed und sagt mir ehrlich was ihr davon hält. Ist es gut? Ist es schlecht? Was ist scheiße? Ich freue mich über jede Art von Feedback auch Flames, solange sie nützliche Kritik beinhalten und mir helfen meinen Schreibstil zu verbessern.  
"......" sprechen 'Kursiv'' Gedanken ~~~~~ * ~~~~~ Traum (Anfang & Ende) *.....* Ort  
Kapitel 1  
*Bra's Zimmer*  
  
"Hey Goten, rate mal? Papi hat mir erlaubt, dass ich mit dir nach Paris fahre. Ist das nicht großartig?" erzählte sie aufgeregt.  
  
"Warum brauchen wir seine Zustimmmung um zu Paris zu fahren? Und warum möchtest du dort hin, ich meine wir waren doch erst gestern bei ihr, aslo was ist so toll daran?"  
  
"Argh! Goten, du Schwachkopf, nicht unsere Freundin Paris, sondern Paris in Frankreich. Du weißt schon diese riesige Stadt mit diesem wirklich großen Eisenturm (Eiffelturm) and dem romantischen Flair. Oder hast du etwa vergessen, dass wir dort hinfliegen wollten nächste Woche?" kreischte die junge Frau verärgert.  
  
"Neinneinneinneinnein, Bra Liebling. Ich erinnere mich, ich bin nur kurz auf der Leitung gestanden. Außerdem würde ich sowas niemals vergessen, ich bin doch nicht blöd." plapperte er hastig. "Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft Vegeta rumzukriegen?"  
  
"......" aber Goten unterbrach sie bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte.  
  
"Nein, erzähl es mir nicht, ich will es gar nicht wissen."  
  
"Kay" sagte die Prinzessin mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. "Aber Schatz ich ..." und wieder wurde sie mitten im Satz unterbrochen. Diesmal war es jedoch nicht wegen ihrem Freund, sondern wegen ihrem dummen und nervenden älteren Bruder, der ihr das Telefon zum Spass geklaut hatte.  
  
"Hey, gib mir das zurück ich telefoniere gerade." schrie sie, während sie erfolglos versuchte den Höhrere von dem Burschen zurückzukriegen, der hielt es jedoch über seinem Kopf, so dass sie nicht ran kam. "Komm schon Trunks, Goten ist dran, bitte gib es mir zurück." jammerte Bra.  
  
"Goten, he? Na, ich werd den armen Kerl erlösen." spottete er und machte sich bereit auf den auf den Aus-Knopf zu drücken.  
  
"Das traust du dich nie."  
  
"Wirklich nicht?" wollte der Jugendliche wissen.  
  
"Denk nicht mal daran." rief sie als sie versuchte ihn zu tackeln, der lila haarige Demi machte jedoch einfach einen Schritt auf die Seite und sie fiel ungraziös mit einem "Aughhh" und einem lauten Bums auf den Boden.  
  
Kichernd Trunks nahm das Telefon, "Hi Kumpel! Sie wird dich zurück rufen, Bye." war alles was er sagte bevor er auflegte. Goten schaute verwirrt auf den Hörer. "Merkwürdige Familie, wirklich merkwürdig." murmelte er und legte auch auf.  
"Trunks, warum zum Teufel hast du das gemacht? fragte Bra verärgeret und schubste ihrem Bruder.  
  
"Beruhige dich, ich muss mit dir reden"  
  
"Und das konnte nicht warten!?"wollte sie wissen und schubste ihn weiter.  
  
"Nein, und jetzt hör zu. Und hör auf mich zu schubsen und setz dich hin!" sagte er ihr, als er die Nase voll hatte von ihrem meckern. Zu seinem Erstaunen tat sie was er er wollte und setzte sich auf das Bett. "So" begann er, "ich habe das Geschenk für Mama und Papa. Hier." und gab ihr ein Umschlag, "ich habe auch mit Opa geredet, er hat zugestimmt und gesagt er wird sich umden Rest kümmern, so dass Mama fahren kann."  
  
"Ach, das ist super, danke. Glaubst du es wird ihnen gefallen?"  
  
"Mögen? Mama wird es lieben und Papa ebenfalls; auch wenn er sagt es ist blöd und er wird nur wertvolle Trainingszeit verschwenden. Du kennst ihn, er würde niemals zugeben dass es ihm gefällt.  
  
"Ja. Jedenfalls, was glaubst du hat Papi für Mama?"  
  
"Ich weiss nicht, aber jede Wette er wird die Party hassen die sie schmeißt."  
  
"Höchstwahrschienlich."  
  
"Hey Bra. Erinnerst du dich an dass letzte Mal als sie das gemacht hat?"  
  
"Mmmhhhh. Sein Gesicht war unbezahlbar. Sowie heute beim Frühstück, als er Mama ansah als wär ihr in zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Hahahaha. Das war so lustig, ich wünschte ich hatte eine Kamera dabei gehabt." lachte sie.  
  
"Ich auch, aber wir können das ja heute machen." antwortete er ihr kichernd.  
  
Bra nickte und wischte die Tränen aus den Augen, als sie Autos in die Auffahrt fahren hörte. 'LKWs? Warum sind LKWs ... . Ah, der Party und Catering Service. Warte, die sind schon da?!' "Oh, dann mach ich mal besser fertig für die Feier" dachte sie laut.  
  
"Bra, immer mit der Ruhe, die Party beginnt erst in acht Stunden."  
  
"WAS?!?! Nur acht Stunden. Ich habe nur acht Stunden um shoppen zu gehen. Nur acht Stunden um ein Kleid mit passenden Schuhen und Handtasche zu finden, meine Haare und Make-Up zu machen, um ..... . Ich werde nie rechtzeitig fertig" jammerte die Saiyan Prinzessin verzweifelt.  
  
"Frauen" murmelte der Demi in seinen, nicht vorhandenen, Bart und schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
  
"WAS hast du gesagt?!" fragte seine Schwester in einem viel zu ruhigen Ton, einem der dich ertarren lässt und du weißt du bist so gut wie tod.  
  
"Uhh..., ahh...ich...ahh...uhh...nichts. Ich... gehe besser und ...ahh... helfe Mama." der Saiyan stotterte und flüchtete, wieder einmal, um den Zorn seiner Schwester zu entkommen.  
Trunks schlenderte ziellos durch die Hallen von C.C:, nachdem er seine kleine Schwester allein gelassen hatte um Gott-weiss-was zu tun. Als er am Wohnzimmer vorbeikam sah er Leute Tische, Stühle, Dekoration, ..., für die Party am Abend, herum tragen. Er entdeckte seine Mutter in der Mitte die Vorberietungen überwachen. Der Jugendliche beschloss zu helfen, da er zu Tode gelangweilt war und nichts besseres zu tun hatte.  
  
'Naja, ich habe nichts besseres zu tun, also was solls.'  
  
"He. Mama. Brauchst du Hilfe?"  
  
"Immer doch Schätzchen."  
  
"So, was soll ich machen?"  
  
"Du kannst den Rasen mähen. Der Roboter ist kaputt und ich habe keine Zeit ihn zu reparieren. Würdest du das für mich machen? Es würde mir wirklich helfen und du würdest mir damit einen großen Gefallen tun." sagte Bulma, während sie den Arbeitern erklärte wo die Dekorationen, Tische, Sessel, ... hingehörten.  
  
Der Teenager stöhnte aber sagte trotzdem "Ja.".  
  
"Danke Trunks, du bist der Beste."  
  
"Kein Problem Mama" antwortete und gab sich geschlagen. Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus als er in den Garten ging um den alten Rasenmäher zu holen.  
  
'Wieso ich? Wieso? Von all den Arbeiten erwische ich die die ich am meisten verabscheue. Wieso? Das Leben ist einfach nicht fair. Argh! Was mach ich mir vor? Das habe ich mir doch selbst eingebrockt. Ich musste ja fragen. Was zum Teufel habe ich mir dabei eigentlich gedacht? Ah, ja. Langeweile. Ahhh, Ich bin so blöd.' schelte er sich selbst in Gedanken. 'Naja, ich brings mal besser hinter mich.' und began mit der verhassten Arbeit  
*************  
  
Sorry, hat doch länger gedauert bis ich das Kapitel fertig hatte, aber neben Schule und Job bleibt nicht viel Zeit zum schreiben, aber ich verspreche ich werde schauen dass ich für das nächste Kapitelnicht ganz so lange brauchen werde.  
  
Ich möchte mich bei WeyrdSister (Catastrophe_S@web.de), Alex und cat-68 für ihre Reviews bedanken. DANKE!!! 


End file.
